Dontell Niran
Appearance Dontell’s appearance is very simple but much more clean than Archards. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a plain white button up for a shirt, and plain black pants. He also keeps his shotgun and machete strapped to the back of this. Personality The years of surviving in a world without a structured society have worn down on Dontell, and made him progressively more tired and without motivation to keep on going. His motivation has not completely left him, however, thanks to his feeling of responsibility for Archard and Isana. One of Dontell’s greatest strengths is his integrity. Emotional manipulation, lies and mind games are completely foreign to him, due to his plain and simple honesty. Although he sometimes struggles with motivation, his integrity keeps him focused on his goals. With his patience and determination, no goal is out of reach for him. Accompanying his complete honesty is the certainty that he will keep any promise that he makes, despite any cost. Another aspect of his complete promises is the loyalty he feels towards the ones he would make it towards, namely Archard and Isana. Like Archard, he has control over his emotion and is able to stay calm in almost any situation, staying rational. Unlike Archard, he does consider the feelings of others, but logic still trumps that. With this he is able to criticise and take criticism very well. He always keeps everyone involved up to date with the going-ons. With this he loathes unclear guidelines and people who break the rules, which is a source of tension between him and Archard. He believes that order keeps everyone safe, and chaos makes everything way too unpredictable. He is very intelligent, especially when it comes to statistics and facts, which applies to many situations. Because of his skill with facts, it’s very difficult for him to accept any new opinions, especially ones not supported by any facts. In this way, it’s a challenge for him to accept he was wrong. The extent of him considering others feelings is in the way he phrases the truth, but he still very much will be completely honest no matter what. The new unstructured world is a big problem for him, leaving him without the comfort it provides. With the rules that do remain, he is reluctant to bend them even when the downsides are minimal. Anyone who ignores facts, or places any opinion above solid facts, has no respect form Dontell. Because of his comprehension of facts, he believes he is the only one who can truly carry something out to the end. He often denies people trying to help him, and thus sometimes can not handle the task he felt he had to do alone. Since he thinks he’s the only one that can do it, he solely blames himself for any failures. Abilities Dependability: If Dontell says he is going to do something, he will do every single thing in his power to do it. Intelligent: He can comprehend any facts and statistic that he is presented with. Emotional control: Much like Archard, he doesn’t let his emotions get the better of him nearly ever. Passable marksman: While he does not have the accuracy of Archard, he can use his shotgun efficiently, especially in close range. Power Resurrection: His power makes it impossible for him to permanently die through any physical means. No matter the amount of damage he takes he will be able to get back up. However, this comes with two major drawbacks. * The more damage he takes, the longer he will be dead. From normal attacks it does not take much time for him to come back at all, but if his physical body is completely destroyed, he could be out of commision for the entire fight. The exact parameters are not reliable, and there could possibly be other factors changing how long he will stay dead. * When he comes back to life, a strong surge of wind flies toward his body. The range of this is unknown, but the initial wind heading toward his body is powerful enough to break windows and know people off their feet, and the explosion of air once it reaches him is even more powerful, but has a much smaller range as it is localized to the area around him. Equipment Shotgun: Dontell carries both of his weapons on his back, the first of which is his shotgun, which is devastating at close range. Machete: Along with the shotgun, he carries his machete on his back as well. This he uses when his gun is not efficient enough, or even closer range. He uses it to block other bladed attacks as well. Category:Super-Humans Category:Mayne's Group